Life's but a walking shadow
by Niladhevan
Summary: Pleurer, c'est uniquement un reflexe face à des stimuli extérieurs, et une interprétation subjective. Pleurer ne sert à rien. Mais bon sang...qu'il avait envie de pleurer, parfois. POV Death Mask


**Titre**: "Life's but a walking shadow…"

**Auteur**: Tenbra aka Niladhevan

**Disclaimer**: Je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre en mauvais état. Huhuhu.

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: OS drama

**Note**: Cet OS peut éventuellement faire jonction avec la seconde Arcane (l'Arcane Sans Nom, avec l'interprétation du rôle du Cancer dans la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire) mais aussi avec "Vox Clamantis in Deserto", qui pourrait être une conséquence à long terme des passe-temps du Pope.

Au fait, cela se remarque sans doute mais je n'ai pas lu l'Episode G, donc je ne peux en tenir compte dans ce que j'écris! xD

* * *

Parfois, il avait envie de pleurer.

…Juste parfois.

Parce que ce n'était pas digne d'un homme. Encore moins d'un Chevalier. Il n'était pas là pour pleurnicher, mais pour faire régner l'ordre et imposer la volonté du Grand Pope.

C'était stupide, de pleurer. Ce n'était qu'un peu d'eau après tout, une brûlure et un arrière goût amer dans la gorge. C'est tout: une simple réaction physique. Le réflexe face à des stimuli extérieurs.

Pleurer ne sert à rien.

Mais bon sang, qu'il avait envie de pleurer, parfois…

* * *

Death Mask marchait d'un pas déterminé, ses yeux de rapaces plantés droit devant lui, et son éternelle ombre de sourire narquois flottant au bord de ses lèvres. Les flambeaux muraux éclaboussaient de reflets son armure dorée, et les pans de sa cape blanche claquaient derrière lui.  
Autrefois, ce temple était un endroit baigné de lumière, et toujours plein de monde. Des enfants, des serviteurs, des jeunes filles chargées de tisser le peplos cérémonial d'Athéna…Cela ne remontait qu'à une dizaine d'années, tout au plus, et pourtant, c'était comme si le poids d'un siècle entier s'était abattu sur les hauts murs de pierre, et qu'ils portaient le deuil de leur ancien éclat en se voilant d'une pénombre sinistre.  
Il y avait toujours ce silence pensant, ces atlantes et ces caryatides lourdement drapés qui suivaient de leurs yeux accusateurs les rares passants…Et ce feu qui dispensait une maigre lumière alors que le soleil était à son zénith au-dehors.  
Le Saint se figea subitement, son sourire se tordant en une moue mêlant nonchalance et agacement. Il avait perçu un mouvement dans les ombres des colonnes, mais bien vite une silhouette vêtue de la svelte armure du Capricorne émergea des ténèbres. Il se décrispa sensiblement, avant de lâcher un vague:

"Ah, Shura…"

-Death Mask."

La démarche de l'Espagnol était étrange –tout juste assez mécanique pour titiller le sens de l'observation de Death Mask, en fait. Une fente se creusa entre ses sourcils tandis qu'il le dévisageait attentivement. Shura s'approcha, et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Oui, mécanique, c'était bien le mot.  
Le visage au port altier du Capricorne demeurait lisse de toute émotion. Son regard était fixe, et bien moins aiguisé que d'ordinaire –mais plus dur, oui. Plus dur. Ses lèvres blanches s'entrouvrirent, et il reprit d'une voix monocorde, quoique légèrement hésitante:

"Le Grand Pope t'a convoqué?

-Exact, grogna l'Italien en passant une main dans sa crinière bleutée. A tous les coups, ce sera encore pour une personne qu'il estime être de trop dans son divin champ de vision, et un futur trophée pour mon temple."

Death Mask étira un sourire sardonique, qui ne trouva comme d'ordinaire aucun reflet de connivence sur le visage blême de Shura. Ce dernier semblait tendu à l'extrême, comme s'il s'efforçait de garder son calme alors qu'une émotion violente vibrait à fleur de peau. Cela n'échappait pas au Cancer; il connaissait trop bien son compagnon d'armes pour ne pas remarquer ce qu'il clochait. Il savait ce qu'il n'allait pas. C'était bien trop évident…

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, Shura du Capricorne. Même la Lune n'égale pas la grisaille de ton teint."

L'Espagnol tiqua, mais ne répondit rien. Les flambeaux allongeaient les ombres frémissantes sur son visage, y creusant le moindre relief élégant, assombrissant son regard toujours aussi fixe, et comme rendu fiévreux par cette violence endiguée laborieusement dans le moindre centimètre carré de sa chair. Death Mask souriait toujours, narquois, mais plus par automatisme que par réelle volition. Il était conscient que Shura pourrait le frapper, là, maintenant, sans motif valable ou avec tous les motifs du monde. Mais son sourire brilla comme une lame de cimeterre dégainée, et sa voix à l'accent moqueur s'éleva à nouveau:

"Oh…Serait-ce ta conscience qui te travaille encore?"

Death Mask eut tout juste le temps de voir une flamme s'allumer dans les yeux noirs du Capricorne; Une flamme livide, maladive de désespoir et de rage. Un brasier qu'il connaissait, qu'il ne savait toujours pas apprivoiser mais avec lequel il adorait jouer.  
La seconde suivante, il se retrouva accolé au mur proche, ses muscles à peine contractés par la soudaineté de cette immobilisation magistrale. Son sourire était le même, et Shura le dévisageait furieusement, muettement, encore inconscient de ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Mais cela vint, bien sûr, au bout d'une poignée de secondes d'un silence de plomb. Il vit Shura cligner des yeux, puis son regard se détacher lentement de son visage pour glisser légèrement plus bas, sur son cou. Il avait abattu son poing dans le mur fissuré sous l'impact, à quelques millimètres à peine de la tête du Cancer. Une infime parcelle du pouvoir d'Excalibur s'était libérée dans la fureur du coup porté, et la peau de sa gorge était tailladée, comme labourée par des griffes de démon. Une estafilade courait même à la naissance de sa joue, sur l'os de sa mâchoire.  
L'Italien lui-même n'était pas très inquiet quant à ces blessures; elles devaient saigner généreusement, mais n'étaient que superficielles. Shura, lui, le prit avec beaucoup moins de légèreté: après une fraction de seconde d'un étonnement horrifié, il recula avec brusquerie. Ses bras restaient ballants, et ses mains tremblaient d'une nervosité qu'il ne songea même pas à dissimuler.  
Il reposa sur lui un regard désorienté, furieux aussi, empli d'incompréhension et de peur.

"Pourquoi tu…?quot;

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, retombés presque aussitôt dans les ténèbres du non-dit. Shura lui tourna alors le dos dans un vif froufrou de cape, et quitta le temple d'un pas qui frisait de près la course.

Death Mask le regarda s'éloigner, le visage nu de toute expression. Shura et lui savaient parfaitement qu'il aurait fallu un petit millimètre de plus à gauche, une demi-seconde de relâchement, un bref geste de travers pour que ce coup porté le décapite net. Si peu de choses..  
L'Italien porta une main à sa gorge, tâtant machinalement les plaies sanguinolentes, puis afficha un sourire amusé:

"_Pourquoi, pourquoi_…c'est toujours la même rengaine avec vous…"

* * *

"_Life's but a walking shadow; a poor player, _

_That struts and frets his hour upon the stage, _

_And then is heard no more: it is a tale _

_Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, _

_Signifying nothing._ "

L'Italien suspendit sa brève lecture à voix haute par un sourd ricanement, et étendit une main inquisitrice pour refermer négligemment le livre qui, gisant sur une table, avait attiré son attention.

"Voilà un charmant livre de chevet, votre altesse."

Death Mask se tenait immobile, l'air tranquille malgré les stries écarlates souillant encore sa gorge. Tout autour de lui ondoyaient comme de tristes soupirs de longs voiles transparents, aux reflets iridescents modulés par la douce lumière du jour. Il ne voyait autour de lui que cet océan de douceur pâle qu'il se refusait à toucher, et ce guéridon de verre à trois pieds portant le livre relié de vieux cuir. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère chaude et humide une odeur de parfums –d'huiles et de fleurs. Des roses, plus précisément.  
Les vastes thermes du Grand Pope étaient à ciel ouvert pour une part; il se trouvait non loin du bassin couvert, là où l'eau élevait ses rubans de vapeurs entre les colonnes et les délicates draperies de gaze. Il en entendait le sourd clapotis, et cela ne lui donnait absolument aucune envie de s'approcher davantage. Bien au contraire.

"Tu es en retard …" Fit soudainement une voix suave et grave, qui semblait provenir de partout et de nul part à la fois.

-Je vous prie de m'en excuser, votre altesse."

Le Cancer porta ses mains à son visage, et ôta son casque avant de secouer légèrement sa crinière couleur de nuit. Deux petites gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le guéridon, comme deux minuscules défauts apportés à cette image de perfection nacrée, ou au contraire comme la touche de couleur qui rendait l'ensemble plus beau que jamais. Les yeux bleu cobalt de l'Italien se portèrent autour de lui, sans discerner dans les ombres blanches des bains la silhouette de son maître.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-…Peut-être me manifester le respect qui est dû au Grand Pope…Agenouille-toi, Death Mask."

Les derniers mots prononcés sèchement claquèrent comme un coup de fouet; Le Cancer sentit presque aussitôt un poids invisible s'abattre sur sa nuque, s'appesantissant encore dès qu'il fit mine de lui résister. Il étira un large sourire moqueur où se mêlait une once de douleur physique, et puisa dans son cosmos pour repousser cette pression comme une main serrée sur son échine. Il s'agenouilla alors de son propre chef, le visage pieusement incliné, mais poussa l'effronterie jusqu'à ajouter d'un ton mielleux:

"…Avec _tout le respect que je vous dois_, votre altesse, vous auriez tord de me considérer comme une de vos marionnettes décérébrées."

Death Mask s'attendit placidement à voir fondre sur lui toutes les foudres de l'Olympe, mais le seul éclat qui déchira l'air fut le rire !du Grand Pope. L'Italien demeura impassible, écoutant et tentant de déchiffrer dans cette mélodie inattendue sa sentence prochaine. Le rire finit par s'éteindre, et la voix amusée et lointaine du Grand Pope s'éleva à nouveau:

"Et qu'es-tu alors? Apprend-le moi…!"

Le Saint du Cancer esquissa une vague moue pensive, puis laissa tomber avec légèreté:

"Un Chevalier qui vous est dévoué."

Un long silence s'installa alors, aussi surprenant que l'avait été le rire soudain du régent. Death Mask, toujours agenouillé, ne releva pas la tête mais demeura extrêmement attentif aux légers bruits alentours. Le clapotis omniprésent de l'eau, le bruissement des draperies lorsqu'un souffle d'air se faisait plus insistant, les battements de son cœur, le lointain chant des oiseaux au-dehors, des pas de gardes dans le dédale du treizième temple, le glissement d'une goutte de sang le long de sa gorge, une respiration. Non, deux. D'autres battements de cœurs, et puis..

"Approche, Death Mask."

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans les thermes, le Cancer put situer très précisément l'origine de cet appel. Il se redressa avec une lenteur racée, repoussa sa longue cape dans son dos, puis se dirigea docilement vers sa gauche. Il écarta patiemment les fins voiles chatoyants, avec des gestes étonnamment délicats, dissimulant son dégoût face au contact bien trop doux de leur texture contre ses phalanges nues. Peu à peu, les contours du bassin en forme de demi-lune lui apparurent plus distinctement.  
Une fois sortit de la jungle ondoyante, il s'agenouilla à nouveau, à quelques pas seulement du rebord. Il aurait souhaité abaisser le regard, mais ses yeux demeurèrent fixes, comme hypnotisés.

Le Grand Pope lui tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux gris ondulaient paresseusement le long de son dos large, puis se dispersaient à la surface de l'eau comme autant de rubans sombres. Ses coudes étaient nonchalamment appuyés sur la margelle de marbre, et il était vraisemblablement assis là où le niveau d'eau atteignait tout juste son plexus. Des écharpes de vapeur entouraient bienheureusement le cadre et estompaient cette vision hautement dérangeante aux yeux de Death Mask. Ce n'était pas tant de voir Saga se prélasser dans les thermes qui lui broyait les entrailles, mais plutôt la très désagréable surprise de remarquer qu'il n'y était pas seul.  
Enfin, Death Mask se résolu à baisser les yeux. Mais cette image restait imprimée sur ses paupières, glissant devant son champ de vision comme un spectre aux couleurs délavées. _Ses_ cheveux aussi flottaient à la surface de l'eau, gorgés d'humidité et de reflets lumineux; et des gouttelettes d'eau dessinaient sur sa frange un curieux diadème de perles brillantes et délicates. Ses bras s'enfonçaient dans l'eau, de part et d'autre du torse de Saga, tandis que la cambrure de ses reins disparaissait sous les eaux vaporeuses du bain. _Lui_, lui ne l'avait pas regardé, et sans doute n'était-il même pas conscient de sa présence.  
Death Mask sentit ses doigts se crisper sur son casque d'or. _Cretino_. Il n'avait pas écouté, comme d'habitude. Imbécile. Imbécile…  
_Toujours la même rengaine, avec vous_…  
Aphrodite…

"Quelque chose ne va pas? Susurra alors Arlès, en lui présentant son profil fendu d'un large sourire carnassier.

-Tout va bien, votre altesse, répliqua avec une légèreté aigre le Cancer, le visage légèrement relevé. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ici?"

Le Grand Pope émit un rire sourd pour toute réponse. Il déplaça avec une lenteur nonchalante ses bras pour immerger ses coudes, mais ses mains vinrent entourer en coupe le visage du Poissons –un geste qui arracha un tic nerveux au Cancer. _Marionnette décérébrée_. L'Italien fixa ces larges mains bronzées épouser les contours de sa figure d'albâtre, lisse de toute émotion. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient vides, sans leur habituel éclat étoilé, et semblaient sombres sous le couvert de ses cils fournis. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, pâles et humides comme des ailes d'éphémères nouvellement déployées. Comme le chevalier ne réagissait pas, Arlès s'amusa à faire pencher sa tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, comme pour mieux l'observer. Oui, une marionnette, une vraie poupée docile et sans vie…  
Death Mask se contenta de le regarder faire, son esprit aussi vide et calme que l'œil d'un cyclone. Les mains de Saga étaient celles de Lady Macbeth; Autrefois douces, mais à présent poissées d'un sang indélébile. Tous les bains du monde ne sauraient effacer les traces de son quasi régicide.  
Et il touchait Aphrodite avec ces mains-là.

"Comment le trouves-tu, hum?

-Pardon?"

Death Mask releva franchement la tête, étonné par la soudaine demande du Grand Pope. Ce dernier le fixait en apparence calmement de ses yeux carmins, mais avec sa crinière sombre encadrant son visage et son sourire malsain flânant au coin de ses lèvres, il avait tout l'air d'une bête fauve, d'un loup prêt à mordre furieusement au moindre impair.

"Lui…(il fit dodeliner explicitement le visage d'Aphrodite) Comment le trouves-tu?

-C'est un bon Chevalier, lâcha Death Mask avec un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix.

-Oh ça…Il m'en fait chaque jour la démonstration, rétorqua Saga avec un ricanement fugace. Mais _physiquement_…

-Physiquement, répéta le Cancer comme s'il hésitait à le formuler comme une marque d'étonnement ou une interrogation.

-Il te plaît?

-Pas que je sache.

-L'aimes-tu?"

Death Mask se permit de froncer les sourcils, mais le reste de son visage demeura fermé. Ces petits jeux de questions dont Arlès raffolait n'étaient absolument pas à son goût –d'une part parce qu'il se sentait obligé d'y apporter des réponses aussi laconiques que ces-dites questions, et surtout parce qu'il s'invitait toujours sur le terrain privé pour ses joutes inquisitrices. L'Italien darda un regard aussi froid que possible vers son maître; ses lèvres se plissèrent, puis s'entrouvrirent pour lâcher un simple:

"Non."

Saga affecta une mine exagérément surprise, et repoussa de ses mains l'opulente chevelure bleutée qui ruisselait sur sa gorge d'Aphrodite, sans pour autant accorder un seul regard au Suédois. Ce faisant, il révéla –peut-être à dessein- des marques violacées aux origines plus que douteuses. Death Mask ne broncha pas, soutenant le regard scrutateur du Pope.

"Quel ton catégorique, se plaignit-t-il en attirant presque tendrement Aphrodite contre lui pour le serrer sur son torse. Ca lui a sûrement brisé le cœur…

-Je doute qu'il puisse s'en soucier, votre altesse, murmura sombrement le Cancer.

-Hum.. Cependant le Gen Ro Maou Ken n'a un effet satisfaisant sur lui qu'à son degré le plus élevé…(Arlès caressa la chevelure bleutée du Poissons, l'air pensif) Peut-être tenons-nous là un nouveau Mithridate..et qui sait s'il n'entend pas toute notre conversation?"

Death Mask ne répondit rien.

"Enfin…" Soupira le Gémeau, comme pour clore la discussion. Il accompagna son mot d'un mouvement de poignet élégant, faisant voleter de fines gouttes brillantes dans l'air brumeux. "Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, tu iras rougir le sable du désert, au camp de Laodamie de la Licorne. Cette mégère sénile semble avoir oublié sa place dans la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire et cherche à se rebeller contre mon autorité. Une piqûre de rappel s'impose.

-Entendu.

-Rapporte-moi sa tête, ajouta le Pope dans l'ombre d'un sourire. Et n'épargne que les plus jeunes apprentis…"

L'Italien inclina la tête en répétant mécaniquement son accord. Tuer des innocents, des femmes et des enfants ne lui posaient aucun problème de conscience, du moment que cet ordre venait directement du Pope. C'était une ligne de conduite à laquelle il ne dérogeait pas, comme tous ses prédécesseurs du signe du Cancer, et certainement tous ses successeurs à venir. L'homme lige du Grand Pope se devait d'obéir aveuglement à ses ordres, plus que n'importe quel autre Chevalier d'Or.

"Bien…"

Le Grand Pope dégagea machinalement Aphrodite qui demeura sagement à genoux dans l'eau, le regard vide, tandis qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur. Death Mask regarda les ruisseaux d'eau chaude dévaler en bruissant les reliefs musculeux de son corps, sentant le goût poisseux de l'amertume se répandre sur ses lèvres. Arlès sortit du bassin, sans se soucier de déambuler intégralement nu sous les yeux de son assassin favori, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers une alcôve en ogive taillée dans la pierre du mur, où reposait entre autre un peignoir moiré, qu'il enfila sans sécher sa peau au préalable, et sans le nouer autour de sa taille. A ses pieds se trouvaient des lambeaux de vêtements, auxquels il ne paraissait accorder aucune attention.  
Il se tourna vers Death Mask en affichant un large sourire candide, et lui dit:

"Au passage…Ramène-le dans son temple, ce serait dommage qu'il se noie dans cinquante centimètres d'eau…"

Le Cancer sentit sa blessure s'électriser étrangement, puis il articula un vague "Oui, votre altesse" en inclinant plus encore la tête. Il enrageait à l'idée d'un homme aussi fort qu'Aphrodite soit réduit à l'état d'objet sans volonté et ridiculement faible, pour des caprices charnels qui plus est. C'était écœurant.  
Et à présent, Death Mask ne savait plus qui il se devait de détester le plus. Saga pour ses travers mégalomaniaques et pervers; Aphrodite, qui s'était fait prendre si naïvement au piège, ou Shura, qui s'accrochait comme un naufragé aux vestiges chimériques de son honneur en niant ce lien noir et visqueux qui le liait pourtant à eux trois. Ou lui-même, qui oscillait entre fidélité et fourberie pour mieux maintenir l'équilibre chaotique de son propre univers.  
Le Saint du quatrième temple se redressa, et dégrafa soigneusement sa cape pour la laisser retomber au sol. Il posa un pied dans le bain, et passa ses mains sous les aisselles du Poissons pour le remettre debout. Il était léger –trop sans doute. Les yeux cobalt de l'Italien coulèrent sur sa peau opaline marbrée d'ecchymoses, de griffures ou encore de marques de morsure, qui s'affichaient comme une signature, un acte d'appropriation. Il détourna son regard, et avec une lenteur teintée de précaution, il couvrit Aphrodite de sa cape blanche avant de le soutenir contre lui. Aphrodite n'avait pas bronché, mais suivait docilement les suggestions de ses mains patientes sur ses articulations et pouvait à peu près tenir debout. Ses yeux erraient dans le vide, comme deux grands morceaux de ciel brouillés de grisaille, et comme prêts à répandre des flots de pluies.  
Death Mask lui murmura à l'oreille son prénom, dans le vague espoir de le tirer de son état. Le Suédois était juste blotti contre lui, trempé et chaud au toucher, la tête légèrement inclinée. Sans rien montrer de sa déception amère, le Cancer passa rapidement un bras sous ses genoux, et le souleva dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du temple d'un pas empressé. Il n'avait même pas jeté un regard à Saga, et il n'espérait même pas que cette marque d'irrespect passerait inaperçu; cependant, alors qu'il repassait devant le guéridon où reposait MacBeth, il se figea. La silhouette de Saga se profilait derrière un fin voile, son peignoir très vaguement refermé sur sa nudité, et un sourire parfaitement obscène aux lèvres.

"Vilain, tu ne me dis pas au revoir…

-Ne m'aviez-vous pas congédié? Répliqua d'un ton neutre Death Mask.

-Tu comptes t'amuser avec lui? Demanda avidement le Pope sans tenir compte de la répartie de l'Italien. C'est pour cela que tu es si pressé de partir?

-Je vous l'ai dit, votre altesse; je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour lui. J'exécute votre ordre, c'est tout."

Saga s'approcha, peut-être même un peu trop, et pencha un regard curieux sur le corps inerte du Poissons.

"Si je te le demandais, tu le tuerais?"

Death Mask ferma les yeux.

"Non.

-Ah? Articula le Gémeau, sincèrement surpris de cette réponse immédiate et ferme. Et pourquoi?

-C'est un Chevalier qui se battra pour vous.

-Malgré tout?"

Il y avait presque de la mélancolie dans cette interrogation, et ces deux mots en cachaient des milliers d'autres. Death Mask n'exprima pas son étonnement, mais scruta avec attention le visage du Grec comme à la recherche de cette faille qui avait percé dans sa voix.

"Malgré tout, je pense.

-Alors, prend soin de lui."

L'Italien cette fois ne put s'empêcher de hausser ses sourcils, étonné par ce ton calme et doux qui lui rappela furtivement le Saga d'autrefois. Le Pope surprit son regard, et étira un sourire redevenu bien félin et arrogant comme pour lui faire oublier ce fugace instant de faiblesse. Il allongea le cou et posa un bref instant ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de s'éloigner avec l'agilité d'un enfant venant de jouer un tour.

"Nous sommes bien d'accord, Death Mask!"

Le Pope disparut entre les voiles, comme s'il s'était soudainement mélangé à cette mouvance de délicates teintes lunaires. L'Italien contint toute forme de stupéfaction et de colère derrière un masque de froideur indifférente. Il savait qu'un baiser sur la bouche était d'usage au Moyen-Âge pour signifier un accord entre un suzerain et son vassal; peut-être était-ce sa brève lecture de MacBeth qui lui avait permis de tisser ce lien éclairant. Il n'était pas toujours aisé d'expliquer les faits et paroles d'Arlès, en réalité.

Death Mask baissa son regard vers Aphrodite. Il semblait dormir, sa tête logée au creux de son cou malgré les arêtes aiguisées de ses épaulettes. "_Prendre soin de lui_"…c'était peut-être là la mission la plus épineuse qu'il ait jamais eu à accomplir. Shura lui avait demandé la même chose du bout des lèvres, s'il s'en souvenait bien.  
Une goutte de sang roula le long de sa gorge.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui que l'on désigne? Pourquoi lui faisait-on confiance pour quelque chose d'aussi opposé à sa nature d'assassin? Pourquoi?

…_Pourquoi?_

Ah…C'est toujours la même rengaine.

* * *

Parfois…Juste parfois, il avait envie de pleurer.

Mais il ne savait pas pour qui.

Pour Saga, englué dans sa folie venimeuse, et qui hurlait, hurlait sans que jamais personne ne l'entende? Pour Aphrodite, noyé dans cette noirceur qui finirait par le briser définitivement? Pour Shura, ce si noble Shura qui égrenait ses "pourquoi" comme une prière salvatrice…?

Pour lui-même, qui n'était même pas capable de sauver la moindre existence humaine…?

Mais pleurer –pour lui, pour eux, pour le monde entier- ne servait à rien. Les larmes n'étaient que des gouttes d'eau, elles n'avaient aucune force, aucun pouvoir.

Si les Dieux étaient bien ce qu'ils prétendaient être, ils feraient tourner la roue de la Fortune; quitte à ce qu'ils soient tous engloutis dans ce juste redressement du monde. Cela n'aura plus aucune importance, ce sera même tant mieux.

Pleurer ne sert à rien. Mais comme son être entier était voué à une profonde inutilité, il pleurait quand même. Parfois.

* * *

**Notes:**

Le texte en anglais cité provient de MacBeth, de William Shakespeare (Acte V, scène 5), un passage que j'adore:

"La vie n'est qu'une ombre qui marche;  
Elle ressemble à un comédien qui se pavane  
et s'agite sur la scène une heure;  
et puis que l'on n'entend plus;  
c'est unrécit plein de bruit et de fureur,  
conté par un idiot, et qui n'a pas de sens."

J'espère que ça vous a plu! :) ..commentaires?


End file.
